


Don’t read this

by scarletlighttheonly



Category: Clutter Dimension, Cuphead (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Milo Murphy's Law, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Star Trek: Voyager, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M, why does this have so many hits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: Don’t read this, this is a work in progress I’m writing with my friends
Relationships: Mugman/Indigo
Kudos: 2





	Don’t read this

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re my friends, hello. If you’re not. Why are you reading this?
> 
> Since people have been reading this.  
> Half of the characters in this story are original.
> 
> The grammar and format is off bc we wrote it in a roleplay format.
> 
> I have yet to edit it
> 
> If that sounds like something you want, go ahead.
> 
> But you have been warned.

Hector huffed, sitting up. Another day, another time for absolute bullshit. He hated this place. He didn't even know why he decided to work here. He could have used his magic for anything else but teaching these fucking kids. Are you serious? He gently shook Ruddiger, standing up glaring at the silver and green scarf wrapped around his neck.... why? why here? why? I hate fucking kids, I want to tear them apart and now I'm teaching them, what is wrong with me...

He rubbed at his temples as the students started trickling into the room. Today was a mixed class, Hufflpuff and Slytherin, fourth year. Ruddiger chittered happily, knowing he would see his favorite student today.

He glared up at the students staring at each and every one of them scanning to see who is who. He eventually huffed quietly, ruffling Ruddiger's fur, "He'll be here soon.. just don't cause too much of a racket.."

He recognized most of the students, most of them were human. One of them, a quiet Hufflpuff, was a species Hector didn't know the name of, he was an odd sight with his bowl-like head. His attention was drawn from the strange student and to a human one. Hector didn't know why, but the student gave him a odd feeling when he looked at them. His musings were cut off from a loud and exited trilling coming from the animal at his side.

Ruddiger excitedly stared at one of his students. Of course it was varian. Hector huffed, kind of annoyed. Of course it had to be Quinn's kid. He stared at the excited animal. He stared back with pleading eyes. Hector rolled his eyes and gestured towards the boy. The raccoon and immediately tried to lunge at him but he was caught by the scruff of his neck before he could completely escape from range. Hector glared at him, speaking in a low voice so only the animal could hear  
"Just don't make a mess. Last time you knocked over ll the potions on my desk, that was a fucking disaster" Hector growled, putting the raccoon down 

The raccoon nodded and skittered under the tables over to the boy. His eyes lit up when he saw the animal and kneeled down, letting the raccoon scuttle up his arm and take his place around his shoulders, chittering quietly in happiness. A boy knocked into varian, nearly casing him to fall over, the tall, brown haired pale teen glared at him as he passed, "You're blocking the doorway"

Hector glared at the teen, his angry eyes glowing. Quinn and him weren't on the best terms, especially since Quinn was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin but no one messes with his family like that. He huffed, straightening himself out and prearing to start the class. Everyone was here, now he had to somehow make them listen to him. This wasn't going to be easy or fun

He cleared his throat loudly, silencing the students whispering amongst themselves. Well, at least they were obedient. "Hello... students... As you may know, I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher." He noticed that quirin's raven haired son had already started to take notes, scribbling furiously in a notebook, whereas the rest of the students looked rather bored... well... most of them. He noticed with disturbance that the Hufflpuff teen he had noticed earlier was looking at him with unblinking eyes, a small smile on their face. It was almost creepy...

He tried to ignore them and continued, "Before you got to school, most of you should have people you know who have been here before..." he continued on. Ruddiger was cuddled up against Varian, watching him write. Of course, like any animal he attempted to get in his way, putting his paws on the new ink. His chittering almost sound like laughter

Varian huffed in fond annoyance, batting the raccoons paws away from his paper. The person seated next to him, anther one of the odd dish people, eyed the animal with a raised eyebrow. Hector ignored them, moving to tap his wand on the blackboard with annoyance, causing his fast-paced script to scrawl across it, detailing the schedule for the day. Said schedule had as little time with him actually teaching as possible. God, why had quirin had to recommend him for this job? Wait.... the strange teen had stopped looking at him, and instead had started to write in their notebook. This was somehow even more disturbing than when they had been staring at him. He tried to shake off the feeling of unease as he turned away from them, he had more pressing matters at hand.

Everything so far was going good. Quiet chaos with Ruddiger was a norm by now. He kept on teaching this grueling introduction that probably everyone already knew. It seemed like everyone was getting bored except for Quinn's raven-haired son, scribbling furiously with his friend on his shoulder.

Hector was about to turn back to the blackboard, when suddenly, the classroom door burst open, ricocheting against the wall with a loud bang and a man striding in like the bastard he is. His long hair was tied up in a bun and his face displayed a cocky grin. Oh dear god, as if this day couldn't have gotten any worse... and- Hold up. Why was that hufflepuff grinning so much? They were staring at him with wide eyes and probably the most terrifying look he had seen on someone so young. He didnt have much time to contemplate them, because andrew strolled up the aisle, much to the surprise and delight of the students. Most looked confused, some looked worried, while a handful of slytherins looked absolutely thrilled. Hector groaned, praying to whatever deity there might be that he could die on the spot, or better yet, the man strolling towards him with that infuriating on his face, would drop dead right there and not bother him any more. He glared at him, mustering as much loathing as he could into a single look. "Well, you've got a lot of nerve." He growled, eyes narrowed.

Eventually he stopped, staring at the young man taking a long sip from his 'coffee' because if he had to deal with this bullshit he would deal with it to the best of his ability. He continued teaching, trying to sound enthusiastic in his mostly deadpanned voice. Finally something other than class distracted Varian. He stared at the newest addition with a raised eyebrow as Ruddiger took advantage of his wandering eyes. He immediately chuckled flopping down onto the journal getting his fur mixed with the ink pretty much everywhere as small chirping giggles came from him

Andrew walked around the entire room before taking a seat behind Varian, who had somehow simultaneously let out a yelp and a groan. "Ruddiger! wh-wha?! No! Now I have to start over again!" the student next to him hesitated, then gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey. Varian, right? If you want, I can re-write them for you. I wasn't prying, but I glanced at it, and I happen to have a photographic memory." Varian seemed surprised and was about to respond when they both became aware of hector standing in front of him, a mildly annoyed expression on his face. "You shouldn't be talking in class." 

He glanced down at the raccoon, which was belly up and staring at him. He rolled his eyes, scooping up the small fuzzy fur ball, quickly getting ink on his hands. He realized what happened and huffed, "...carry on... as for you, really?" He held Ruddiger under his armpits and around his chest. The raccoon, which was more black than usual, stared at him with puppy dog eyes, his tail wagging, trying to look cute to avoid punishment 

Varian nodded, looking back down at his paper. The other student pulled out a clean parchment and starting quickly scribbling. Hector moved back to the board and continued his lecture, trying to ignore his newest edition, who kept throwing paper balls at some of the more timid hufflpuff students. The odd dish student got hit with more than a few, and every time, the one next to varian shot andrew a chilling stare rivaling his smirk. All the while, the hufflepuff in front was grinning at him. more than once, he nearly tripped over his words because he had caught their eyes without warning, and a shiver was sent down his spine.

He was getting angrier and angrier with every ball the man threw, his emerald green eyes seem to glare at all of the students now. Eventually, he loudly sat down and slammed open a book. He drew something on its page and soon, ink seem to swiftly fly out of the tome, taking the form of a rhino. He stared at the class coldly, gently laying a hand on the Beast's side. 'If any of you throws one more thing, I wont be afraid of people getting hurt. Is that understood?" The Beast looked anxious at the yelling and he softly spoke to her, "Es ist in Ordnung, stark zu stehen" the Rhino stiffened up glaring at them she may just be ink but she was real waiting patiently with his other animals. He smirked still with a hand on her staring at the class with glowing green eyes

The rest of the class passed without event, with the form of the rhino standing threateningly in the front. Hector was relieved when the sound signaling the end of class echoed throughout the room. He sighed, taking a draft from his mug. "The actual instruction will begin next class... you may leave....I hope you have a good... dinner or whatever...." he plopped down in his chair, leaning back and closing his eyes.

He close the book and the Rhino disappeared he was happy that this problem class was gone. He just soft a headache slowly creeping onto him he felt extremely exhausted and took a long sigh

Unfortunately, when Hector looked up, there was still somebody in the room. Well, two somebodies. The disturbing Hufflpuff lingered in the doorway a few seconds, shooting him one of their disturbing grins, he would have to ask about them later, maybe they had a history of this kind of behavior. The second somebody was the black haired nuisance that had barged in mid-class. He was grinning one of his sickening grins. “What do you want?” Hector growled . “Why are you here at all? You’re definitely too old to be a student”

“Didn’t you hear? I’m an instructor this year.” He replied, flashing another one of his vile grins.

”That doesn’t explain why you had to interrupt my class period”

Hector silently glared at the man, waiting for an answer. Eventually, Andrew smiled that venomous smiled and cooed  
"Are you really that upset that I'm more interesting than your stupid lessons? Let alone you as a useless Slytherin teacher?"  
Hector growled feeling soft fur growing on his back he tried to shake it off and stared at him that shouldn't have affected him that much it was just a stupid boy saying stupid things but it hit him in a soft nerve.

"Get out of my classroom" Hector growled through bared teeth. Andrew simply chuckled.  
"What? Cant I say my greetings? I'm so honored to be working with you this year." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue in waves. "It'll give me a chance to show how much better I am at this compared to your... lackluster teaching. Say... I thought you'd try a little harder... I especially considering what you have to live up to. Your brother is the head of gryffindor house, correct?" 

He just stared him down with his bright green eyes his hands tightening in a white knuckled fist  
"And also isn't your sister pretty high up in the Ravenclaw house.. jeez at least as they grow up to be good people then there's you isn't that.... depressing"  
He smiled like a cat looking down at a hurt Mockingbird 

Hector stood up completely, slamming his hands down on the table, coffee spilling from the mug still on the desk. "I said GET OUT!"   
Andrew snorted, "don't you want to know which subject I'll be teaching?"   
Hector decidedly did not, but Andrew continued speaking before he could vocalize this.  
"I'll be teaching potions."  
Hector raised an eyebrow, as far as he knew the man in front him's "potions skills" were negligible.   
"It's your nephew's favorite class, isn't it?"   
Hector was confused by this change in subject, confusion turned to suspicion as his protective instinct kicked in, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" He glared at the boy a bad feeling resonating in his stomach. Andrew just laughed a disturbing fake laugh and he left smiling brightly and Hector just felt uneasy and disturbed horrible pain in his back where the curse was resonating it was kind of showing on his arms by now. He tried to hide it pulling his sleeves down more to no true avail truthfully no one really knew about this not even his brother nor his sister. It was a horrible secret that he tried to hide.

Ruddiger whined and crawled out from under the desk where he had been hiding. He jumped up on top of the desk and started pawing at his arm, chittering worriedly.

He just softly growled looking up at the small creature he gently started petting him. Eventually he sat up stretching the curse making everything ache. He saw the stupid mess he made and getting a broom and some paper towels to clean it up extra annoyed

Varian approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, accompanied the the student he had sat next to in his uncle's class, who he had learned was named Lost, which, he thought was a strange name, but he hadn't asked. "I'm surprised I haven't spoken with you before!" Varian said with a smile. "We share quarters, right?"  
"I don't really socialize much." He replied "don't really have a reason to, as both of my brothers are in different houses"  
"Oh yeah, that hufflepuff was your brother, right?"  
Lost nodded in response. "My other brother is two years older than I am, and is in gryffindor."  
Varian sighed, "my dad is the head of gryffindor house... imagine how surprised he was when I was sorted into slytherin."

There was a chuckle that came from another boy he had strange small antenna and light green eyes he was obviously a Slytherin he had the normal colors a scarf tightly around his neck   
"That is.... surprising hi I'm Atlas"  
He offered a hand his hands for fingerless gloves and were freckled with different shades of orange

Lost didn’t say anything, turning his red eyes back to the floor. varian gave a smile. “I’m varian and this is lost. I don’t think I’ve seen you before, what year are you in?”

"2nd. We tried a different school and I lasted a year.. also my brother is here sooo the best of both worlds?"  
*He chuckled softly his smirk growing*  
"Soo you?"

“We’re both in 4th year” he replied “ it’s nice to meet you!” At that point they reached the entrance to the common room, the painting looking serenely at them. Varian paused for a moment. “I... don’t remember the password...” 

“don’t worry. Photographic memory, remember?” lost smiled and cleared his throat. “Veritiserem”

The portrait swung open, revealing the slytherin common room.

He gasped a little   
"That's cool!"  
He walked in looking around excited. Indigo was quietly existing his face mostly hidden in his scarf 

Varian sat in front of the fire, warming his hands after being in the cold dungeons. Lost plopped down at one of the tables, spreading out his books and starting on the little homework he had been given on the first day. Varian pulled out his schedule, he’d already read it over several times, but he had to make sure he knew what classes he had. He smiled when he saw that he had potions first thing tomorrow after breakfast. He didn’t recognize the teacher name listed, so he figured they had to be new.

*Atlas snooped quietly looking over shoulder a bit curious. He felt out of place and nervous not knowing anyone.*

Varian looked up at him and smiled. "What classes do you have this year? I can tell you about the teachers, well, if they aren't new, apparent there are two new teachers this year"

"Um.."  
He pulled out the now pretty crumbled up class sheet first was Rapunzel, Andrew, Quirin, Hector, and then Lappet

Varian smiled, "Rapunzel is really nice, she's kinda like my older sister. Her class is really easy and he makes sure everyone learns what they need to know. Andrew... I don't know, he's new and I haven't had any of his classes yet. Quirin is my dad, his class is slightly challenging but he'll help you learn what you're struggling with if you ask. I had Hector's class today, it was..... interesting. And.. lappet... I'm not quite sure."

He chuckled softly his smirk returning  
"Lappet should be easy just don't be an asshole to him or else I will kill you."  
He glared down at him in both a serious manner and somehow a joking manner. "Thank you for the advice is there anything else I should know?"

"Don't piss off the headmaster." His expression turned serious, in a way that told him that he had made that mistake before.

"Oohh I will"  
He smiled  
"I always do"

"No, seriously. I pissed him off once and my punishment was to be locked in a dark room before and after classes for two weeks. My dad was livid when he found out, but he's the headmaster so he could do much."

"......is that even legal?"  
He growled angrily  
"Well I have someone already on my shit list I'm going to make his life a living hell without him knowing who it is... I can get a few people on board..."  
He giggled softly thinking of schemes

"Wizard laws are different than muggle laws. I'm a half blood, so I've had time to compare them. And.... forgive me, but I'm going to try to avoid getting involved with that... I've had my fair share of mischief... if I have a bad rep sheet then I can't get into the alchemy class when I'm a sixth year..."

"Ooo okay... well I'm good with not getting caught.. I had a boy snitch on me that is the only reason I got in trouble and that's the only reason why I was ever linked to that bullshit. Fucking that dick lying motherfucker..."  
He huffed softly pretty much trembling in rage 

Varian winced at the curses, biting his lip and averting his eyes. He felt panic and shame rising in his chest and he quickly tried to quell the automatic reaction.

Atlas posture and pretty much everything immediately switched. He put a hand on his back looking concerned  
"Kiddo? You okay?"

He waved him off, his voice trembling slightly. "I-I'm fine.. just... bad experiences related to swearing... The... the first time I heard those kinds of words was... what a lot of physiatrists would call a traumatic experience..."

"Oh...sorry you can call me on that type of stuff I need to stop that anyway..."  
He felt pretty damn bad but he felt it best to leave him alone quietly looked over the bed trying to figure out which one was his eventually he found that climbing up into the bed took off his backpack in open net pulling out a few big crystals. A rose rough quartz a smaller opal still kind of embedded in what seems like bark and a little box with most likely a gem inside.

A tall, pale, dark-haired boy eyed him from the bed over, an eyebrow raised. He was reclined on the pillow, writing with a quill on a spare parchment. 

Atlas glared and pulled out two note books and a book. He hated being watched

It was a few moments before the boy spoke up, setting his parchment and quill down carefully. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah"  
He looked over  
"Got kicked out of my old school I came for convenience I guess?"  
He chuckled softly 

"Hm.. tough luck. I'm Alastor, Pureblood. And you are...?"

"......"  
He looked down a little  
"Atlas, Mudblood.."

Alastor sighed. " muggleborn slytherin... you really do have poor luck.... my parents would kill me if they knew I were talking to you. Good thing I love making them mad."

"Ah....um okay? They...okay..."  
He nervously fiddled at scarf kind of revealing a nasty scar on his neck  
"Anyway..um it was nice to meet you?"

"Likewise. Also, why do you call yourself that?”

He shrugged   
"Because...just because"

"You know it's a slur, right...?"

"...... what else is there?"  
He looked over kinda confused 

"Well, there's just 'muggleborn' which is what most use"

"Muggleborn............THAT FUCKING FUCKER!"  
He huffed furiously   
"He fucken got me from the grave that.........fuck!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I take you you don't like your parents either?"

"......what parents?"  
He chuckled coldly   
"My old man died awhile ago he was the muggle of the family....I can't believe I still believed..... ugh."

"It's okay, parents suck. Just a tip, I'd recommend staying away from the upperclassman, they're all a bunch of racist assholes" he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the letter and signing it off with his name.

"Ok thank you.."  
He smiled a little

"Well I'm heading up to the owlery, I have to send this letter to my boyfriend, he's in gryffindor. Yet another thing my parents would kill me for if they found out..."

"Ooooo I should get a boyfriend oorr girlfriend in gryffindor... well I doubt there is anyone who would even like me to exist... you're lucky"

"Ehh.... yeah... I'd say I am... Gryffindors can be kind of arrogant, so I'd be careful. They're not as racist as most Slytherins can be, but they tend to judge based on house.

"Yeah that's what I would expect...thank you though"

“Any time.” And with that, he smiled and walked out of the room.

It was a perfect class period. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Already a perfect place for adversary to begin. As he looked over the list of students he would be teaching, Andrew’s eyes kept lingering on the name of the ravenette he had sat behind in the least of the wonder siblings’ class. His eyes flitted to the clock, his fingers creating a metronome-like tapping sound as they pattered against the cold mahogany of the desk. The sound permeated the otherwise silent room, every tap far to loud than they put to be for his senses. He was impatient. His every breath baited, his heartbreaks loud in his ears. Ten more minutes.

Indigo was ready. Quickly rushing down the hall going towards Andrews classroom he was also trying to find his brother Varian being together would be beneficiary for the both of them

Varian had his nose in a book, he had left breakfast early to be ready for his favorite class ahead of time. He stood a few paces away from the potions classroom door, not wanting to seem to eager by showing up ten minutes early, five minutes would be more acceptable.

Indigo ran up to him over-excited he was struggling not to stim but his voice stuttered  
"H-hey hey you all set?"

He looked up and smiled, he then pat the bag at his side. "Yup! You?"

He nods struggling to even say still new class new teacher everything was new and exciting

Varian grinned at his brother, then glanced at the clock. Six and a half minutes.... well, it was better than ten! "You wanna head in now?"

"it's not like we're doing anything else"  
He chuckled softly   
"Sure sounds good!"

He strode into class, and hesitated when he saw the man seated at its head. His emerald green eyes flashed up to look at them as they entered. The grin that slipped onto his face sent shivers down varian's spine, his flashing green eyes bored into his own sapphire ones until he broke contact, hurriedly taking his seat at the front and keeping his eyes fixed on the imperfections in the wood of the desk.

*Indigo quickly when in as well sitting next to him anxious about this teacher his enthusiasm quickly drained into awkwardness and fear*

Andrew raised an eyebrow at the entrance of the second boy, who was undoubtedly the other's brother. The resemblance was uncanny. Well, he mused, it would only make things easier.  
The next person to enter was a Gryffindor, he fell into the room, his hair slightly singed and robes and face blackened.   
"I'm not late, am I?!"  
He was quickly followed by Alastor, who looked up at the clock and helped him to his feet, "no, you're fine."  
He gently pecked him on the cheek, before they made their way to their respective seats.

Another Gryffindor ran in looking a bit worried that seeing the clock saying that they're okay the beanie on their head purple wispy strands sticking out slightly he quickly sat down near the back

The room slowly filled in, to the point where the last person to entered was lost, who stepped into the room mere seconds before he would be considered late.

The room was bustling with conversation a mix of red and green. There was already a bit of tension between students literal Polar Opposites sitting close together in one classroom will do that

Varian hadn't looked up from the desk, he could feel the teacher's eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. He ducked in a deep breath. He was fine, it was probably nothing. He looked up, and once again, green met blue and he looked back down again. Just a minute more before class started, he was fine.

Indigo stared at Andrew he knows that he's making his brother uncomfortable so he will just maybe that would help? His Frosty blue eyes glaring at him angrily

Andrew glanced at the clock for a moment and grinned, standing up, he cleared his throat and all conversation in the room was immediately silenced. 

He smirked and started speaking loudly in a almost booming voice.  
"Welcome class to the potions division I am Andrew and I shall be your teacher for this year!"

Varian was relieved that the teacher was no longer staring at him, he pulled out his notebook, prepared to start taking notes. Andrew's eyes roamed over the room, a lot of the students were shooting each other dirty looks, "now, you've probably all heard the first day speech, so I won't bore you." He pulled out his wand and swished it once, and a caldron appeared in front of each two students.  
"Whoever you're sitting next to is your partner. Get out your textbook and flip to page 24."

The class fidgeted picking up text books and quickly opening them. There was a lot of palpable tension in the class which is what Andrew exactly wanted he smiled down at the class.

Indigo was pretty nervous but was a bit scared about his brother him getting stared down by the teacher and all he was almost ready to throw hands if it got worse

He shuddered and then quickly shrugged staring back at Andrew with a cold glare trying to make him stop  
......

Andrew simply raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze to the other. After a few seconds, he broke eye contact and stalked away to check over other students, his robes billowing behind him. Varian let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, thank you..."

He smiled at his twin with a nod his legs were slightly kicking a bit more happy and excited. He was prepared to write notes and learn about his class felt uncomfortable with the gryffindor's yapping around and laughing with a kind of a bitterness in their voice

Varian looked around the room, and then did a double take. For a moment, he thought he saw a face in the door to the classroom, but when he looked back they were gone. He furrowed his brow and looked back at the potion they had been assigned to make.

He looked over to where his twin was looking confused he huffed softly and looked at the potion. He quickly whispered to his brother   
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... just a little shaken... it was probably nothing..."

".....probably hopefully...I'm always here...just a reminder"

Around 40 minutes later, varian and indigo had finished their potion. Every so often, their teacher's eyes had wandered to the younger of the twins, but Varian had tried to ignore him. Varian stood up, walking over to the front of the class, where the vials they were supposed to be bottling their potions in were displayed. He had just reached the desk when he felt someone walk up behind him. A shiver went down his spine as he turned his head to look. Andrew was standing behind him. He gulped, taking a step forward and grabbing a vial, hoping he would back off.

Indigo stood up as well glaring at the teacher standing next to his brother he had a white-knuckle grip on his wand if Andrew could see he was slightly trembling. He growled his icy blue eyes glaring daggers at him as the both of them walked back to their seat

Andrew's eyes followed them all the way there. Varian wrapped his arms around himself, repressing a shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut, he wanted it to stop, he wanted him to stop staring at him. What did he want?! Why was he being so creepy?! He felt weak, the fact that the teacher could affect him so much just from a look...

Indigo put a hand on his back and whispered   
"It's okay..."  
He flashed him another cold glare before sitting back down gently holding Varian's wrist 

Varian shook him off, looking away, "I'm fine, don't worry"   
He was definitely not fine, and indigo could tell. He bottled a flask of their potion and stood up.   
"I'll turn it in, can you empty the cauldron? Just use Scorgio..."

He nods and the cauldron he whispered softly "scorgio" and watched the magic clean the cauldron

He walked to the front of the class again, but before he could get to the front, he felt himself falling. He let out a yelp as he held out his hands to branch his fall. His heart stopped when he heard a shattering sound. Then the pain set in, the glass shards easily cut through the gloves he had shoved on that morning, having not been able to find his usual gloves. He let out a gasp of pain, looking back. He saw two of the Gryffindors in front snickering and shot them a glare. He looked back down at his hands and the liquid spreading from the shattered vial.... red was slowly mixing with the light blue concoction, the pain in his hand only amplified by the potion now getting to his wounds, he tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly, his eyes fixed in the blood leaking from his hand. His vision was swimming.

Indigo shot up and ran over he winced at the sight of blood feeling his stomach sink. He kneeled down and gently sat him up  
"Close your eyes... I can handle this.."  
He hated the sight and the smell of blood but he can handle it a bit than his brother. He suck his hand down in quickly yanked on out

Varian sucked in a breath through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.   
"Oh dear..."  
Andrew's voice sounded from behind indigo.  
"Looks like a pretty nasty wound... I might have to take him to the hospital wing..."  
Varian stiffened at his tone, but with his hard he was biting hip lip against the pain prevented him from speaking out at all.

"I can take him to the hospital wing you have a class to teach Andrew"  
He growled. He then turned to Varian speaking in a soft tone  
"I can grab our stuff. Let's just get you there okay..?"

He nodded, just trying to focus on not crying in front of everyone and humiliating himself further.   
"Well, since you don't have anything to show, you both will be getting a zero for this assignment and will have to write an eight inch essay on the properties of this particular potion."  
A smirk played on his lips, they had created the potion perfectly and he knew it, but there was nothing they could do.   
The Gryffindors who had tripped him were stifling laughs.

"..... how is that fair he would trip on purpose and now you are making a punishment of something out of his control? how is that fair in the slightest I don't understand"  
He packed up up their stuff and slipped on both of their backpacks. He glared at the students who had hurt his brother and whispered for Varian to come on

As indigo exited the classroom, he caught a flash of robes whipping around a corner, but they were gone before he could get a good look.  
Varian groaned. "It's only the second day and I've already humiliated myself..."

"They tripped you you didn't humiliate yourself... God I'm going to do something about that..."  
He huffed softly

"...I can barely move my hand... why does our teacher hate me so much...? If... that's what that was..." he shuddered as he recalled the expression on his face when he had been staring at him

He gently patted his back  
"We have one more new teacher hopefully that one will be better..."  
They both ended up at the hospital wing

The doctor looked up from the first year he was treating, sighing before striding over to meet them. The Stein twins were frequent visitors of the hospital wing.  
"What is it this time?"

"A Gryffindor tripped him and he got hurt pretty bad..."

Varian lifted his right hand as a form of proof and the doctor sighed,  
"Gryffindors... always so reckless... right the way please."   
He ushered the two of them towards one of the hospital beds.

They followed indigo sitting near the edge of the bed letting Varian lay down comfortably if he wanted to

"Sit down please."  
Varian complied and extended his hand towards him. The doctor gently took it and started to examine the plan, where the injury was most defined. He was humming a muggle tune as he inspected his hand.  
Varian winced slightly as it was moved, but the pain wasn't too bad.  
"...several lacerations...." the doctor muttered. "...multiple glass shards... infected wound.... this was a potions accident, wasn't it?"

Yes it was our teacher isn't very nice we to write a 8 page essay about it even though this was out of our control....  
*He mumbled getting a bit nervous*

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "This is professor Andrew, correct?" 

He nods slowly, waving his hands apologetically  
"I-its okay sorry ii shouldn't open my mouth about that sorry"

"No no, please! Go ahead! I've heard a bit or two about the new potions professor..."

"He kept on staring at my brother a-and he is so viciously and c-condescending....he acts more like a child then a teacher"  
He kind of covered his mouth

"Hmm... that is concerning... I might have to let the headmaster know about his behavior..."  
"Not like it'll do anything" varian muttered, keeping his eyes averted from his hand. "As soon as he finds out it's me, he'll dismiss the whole thing... you know he doesn't like me, remember what happened in 2nd year?"

He curled up quietly   
"Knowing everything we will be the ones who get in trouble..."

The doctor paused, concern falling onto his face, "I'm sorry... I wish there were something I could do..."  
"It's fine" varian replied "we're used to it..."  
The doctor sighed and pulled out his wand, waving it over the ravenette's hand. The glass shards disappeared and it healed until there was nothing left but a crisscross of white scars.  
"I can't do anything about the scarring, the wound was already infected."  
Varian flexed his fingers, turning his hand over. "Thank you. ...do you have a spare glove...? I don't think I can get through the rest of the day with my hand exposed..."  
The doctor nodded, walking away and rifling through one of his drawers

........  
*He huffed tiredly*

Varian turned to his brother, "are you okay...?"

"Yeah....sorry I'm just I'm tired of all of this happening to us..."  
He growled angrily 

Varian sighed. "Me too... I... I can't get the way that that teacher was staring at me out of my head... I... I don't know.. I just... I don't like it..."   
he wrapped his arms around himself, wincing at the sensation on his ungloved hand.

*He hugged himself as well slightly tearing up he just quietly buried his face in his scarf*

Just them, the doctor bustled back with a smile, a pair of extra gloves in his hands. They weren't as nice as varian's usuals, they looked like ordinary winter gloves, but they would do.  
"Sorry I couldn't find anything better."  
"It's okay, it's better than nothing"  
Varian reached out and pulled the glove on, flexing his fingers.  
"Thank you."  
"Any time... Just, try to stay out of trouble, I don't know what I'll do if I find you two in here again."

Indigo nods and stood up still holding both backpacks

Varian slipped off the bed and took his bag, thanking the doctor again before walking towards the exit.

Indigo followed silently he looked worried to go back to the classroom..

Varian glanced at the clock. "10 more minutes until the class ends..."

".......mmhm..."  
He sighed softly hugging himself

"I..." he hesitated, biting his lip,"...I normally wouldn't ever suggest this... but.... what if we just... stayed in an empty classroom until the class period is up...? On one hand... I really, really don't want to have him staring at me for another 10 minutes.... on the other... if we get caught, the punishment could be even worse..."

"I....I don't know...."  
He huffed softly looking around worried

Varian took a deep breath, "I don't want him staring at me.... I... I know an abandoned classroom near here..." and with that, he took off down the corridor.

He quickly followed  
"H-hey are you sure"

"...no... no, I'm not.... I...I've never cut class before.... but... I don't want him anywhere near me..." the last admission was said in a whisper, a shudder coursing through his body.

He nods staying close  
"Okay okay I agree"

Varian turned around a corner and came to a door. When he discovered the door was locked, he pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohamora..." there was a click and he opened the door. Inside, was a bunch of chairs and desks piled to the side, and sitting off in the corner, there was a Hufflpuff teen, writing in a notebook in their lap. They looked up at the click of the door opening.

Indigo's eyes widened and he stepped in front of his brother   
"U-um...hello..."

They smiled slightly, setting down their quill. "Hello! ...wait..."  
They pushed up their sleeve, looking at their watch and their face fell.   
"Oh jeez... I completely missed first period...”

"Yeah...um.....can we stay here ?"  
He looked over at his brother and back at her

Varian raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"I don't see why not!" They reply. "You're.. the Stein twins, right? Varian and indigo?"

He walked over and sat down close by  
"Mmhm..."

They lean back, just thinking for a few seconds. Varian hesitated in the doorway and then joins his brother.   
The teen speaks up again, "So what brings you here?"

".........Gryffindors...and a new teacher....."  
He huffed staying close to his brother

"Ah. My little brother is a gryffindor... just got into the school.... my family is kind of a mess when it cones to houses... my dad is a slytherin, my mom is a Ravenclaw, as I said before, my little brother is a gryffindor, and I'm a Hufflpuff. As for the new teacher... it's... the one with the man bun, right? Sorry, I'm bad at names... Sorry, am I bugging you? I can stop if you want..." their face flushed slightly, biting their lip.

He rose an eyebrow   
"Don't worry..and yes Andrew the new potion teacher..."

"He barged into defense against the dark arts yesterday, didn't he?" They asked, their brow furrowed. "I think I remember that happening."

"..........."  
He tilted his head confused   
"Really?"

Varian nodded. "It was kind of a big deal..."

"......oh jeez....I don't remember...sorry.."  
He shrugged

"...geht... geht es dir gut, Indigo?" Varian asked, invent evident on his face.

"J-ja,......warum?"  
He mumbled looking over at him

"Ich nur... ich denke, das wäre etwas, an das du dich erinnern würdest..." Varian replied 

"................."  
He looked down  
"..Es tut mir Leid.....es tut mir leid"

"No no! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht!"

He just kinda shut down nodding his lips pressed together. He nods slowly 

The Hufflpuff had started to scribble in their notebook again, an odd smile on their face. Varian bit his lip. "I'm sorry...."

He shook his head  
"N-no don't...."

Varian was about to respond when the Hufflpuff put down their quill. There was the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor towards them.

He immediately dropped everything and hid his brother behind the chairs and desks. He also hid Varian's backpack with him

Varian let out a slight yelp, covering his mouth quickly. The footsteps stopped. The Hufflpuff nimbly maneuvered around the chairs and beaks and curled in in a small space in the corner so they were barely visible. Varian pressed himself as far as he could into the desk so as not to be seen, he hissed as quietly as he could to indigo "Get down here!"

He followed him quietly but sadly he couldn't fit good enough he was slightly exposed and he was trembling a little 

The footsteps started up again and there was a click of the door opening. Slow footsteps echoed through the room. Varian sucked in a breath and held it.

Indigo curled up more and Hector huffed softly seeing the green fabric of his shirt. He closed the door and glared at them. Ruddiger chittered and jumped down going for the twins

Varian flinched as Ruddiger landed on his shoulders, chittering in happiness and pressing his face into his cheek. He looked up at Hector, his body visible relaxing, he had feared the worst. "O-Oh! S-Sir!"

"U-um"  
Indigo starred up at him and stayed in front of his brother   
"It was my idea please...don't you bring my brother into this"  
Hector roze an eyebrow   
"Why are you even here?"

Varian looked away. "I... I don't want to be around the new potions teacher... he kept staring at me, and when a pair of Gryffindors tripped me, causing a pretty serious injury to my hand... he punished ME.... he... he just makes me feel really uncomfortable and I didn't want to be around him for the last 10 minutes of class...."

Everyone could see and feel the palpable rage from him when he realized what Andrew meant. He growled cussing under his breath

Varian winced, looking back down at his hands, he thought that he did something wrong.

He kneeled down   
"Yeah I'm going that you two out of that class... I don't care if it's not my decision I just made it my decision"  
He growled 

He blinked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Really...? I... I don't think that's possible... potions is a required course and he's the only potions Professor..."

"Fuck it I can teach you potions! It's not like I'm doing much else... dark Arts is probably the most boring class at least in the beginning the end it's fun to watch teenagers throwing each other across the room.."

He snickered the first and most humane thing you probably heard from him

Varian flinched at the curse again, biting his lip, he wanted to say that he was very grateful, but he couldn't get over the panic rising in his chest at the word.

He stared at him confused before realization hit him like a rhino   
"Oh jeez...sorry I forgot about you and cussing.... um.."  
He huffed softly patting Varian's head

He flinched at the touch, before smiling weakly up at him, "it's okay, it's not your fault... I'm... actually really glad it was you who found us...." he admitted sheepishly. "...I was terrified for a few seconds there..."

He chuckled softly   
"If you actually want to skip go to my classroom you can hide under my desk if anyone comes in"  
He smiled Indigo with a bit nervous still slightly covering his brother just in case he was just kind of unsure about Hector overall

"...speaking of... there was a Hufflpuff in here..."   
Varian peered over to where they had been hiding, said Hufflpuff was still curled up in their hiding place, arms wrapped around themselves, it didn't look like they had moved.

*He looked over*  
Oh....I remember you.. now why are you skipping class?

They looked up, blinking slightly,  
"Oh! I wasn't cutting class, I was just in here during breakfast, because I don't like crowds, and I lost track of time. I just... I really like curling up in here.. it feels really nice..."  
They stayed with their arms wrapped around their knees in the corner.

"....I get that just don't fall behind..."

"I'm already failing anyway." They spoke on a normal tone of voice, resting their forehead on their arms again. They weren't upset, they just really liked the feeling.

"....oh...um..okay?"  
He looked down

"How much time until the next class?" They asked, their voice muffled slightly from their head's place between their knees.

"A few more minutes.."  
Indigo mumbled as Hector stood up getting ready to leave

The Hufflpuff stood up from the place, they were incredibly short. Varian raised, wincing when he braced himself with his scarred hand.   
"it's... Lappet's class next... right...?

*He nods slowly*

"Let's.... let's get there...."

They started walking Indigo was looking at his schedule kind of confused  
"We need to meet outside I think?"

"Yeah... yeah... let's go... you can lead the way..."

They started walking and started toured the grounds a bit early. There was a young man humming late 20s early 30s leaning against he was strumming the small ukulele waiting for the next class he let his students go early it seems. He was scarily identical to Atlas but he was wearing Hufflepuff colors

Varian hesitated before clearing his throat, trying to get his attention.

The pink thing reacted first a fucking lion stared at him grumbling. Lappet quickly stood up pressing the ukulele against the lion's nose making it growl and get more displeased  
"U-um hello! Are you my next class well part of my next class?" 

Varian nodded, a little confused by the lion "U-Um... Sorry, are we early?"

"Um a little it's okay though just hang out for a bit!"  
Lion growled and gently bit the teachers arm

Varian raised an eyebrow. "Is.. um... are they supposed to be doing that?"

Indigo was just staring like his brother confused.  
the teacher pulled his arm out of the lion's mouth it just glared at him tail swishing it seemed way too tame for an actual lion

"...are they what we'll be studying today...?"

"Um a little.. I'm going to introduce you to a few types of creatures probably going to be here and will probably won't cooperate"  
Lion huffed softly looking at them

"Okay..."   
He didn't quite know what to say, looking away and biting his lip. He seemed kind of shaken.

Indigo looked worried and Lappet tilted his head  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, just... thinking... some... some stuff happened last period..."

"Oh....I'm always here if you want to talk!"  
He smiled a little and Lion wondered staring at the boy with it's dark pink eyes. Indigo sort of shielded his brother just in case

Varian sighed, making him way over to a rock and taking a seat, resting his chin on his palm and staring into space, thinking.

Lion followed sniffing for probably food. Indigo I'm tried to push them away. When that obviously didn't work he pulled out his wand.

Varian was lost in thought, he didn't seem to notice the scene.

Lappet beckoned lion over and he ran to him. Indigo sat by him quietly 

Varian looked at indigo. "... do you think our uncle will actually be allowed to teach us potions....? That seems like something the headmaster would approve... and I doubt he'd be willing to do us any favors...."

Indigo shrugged   
"Possibly but yeah I would doubt they would really allow that we will have to see"

"...I hope so... I... I was so terrified when the door opened.... I though it was Andrew... I... I was terrified I was going to be attacked again..."   
his voice was quiet, barely audible.  
"S-sorry... it's just... you're the only person I can talk to about this kind of thing...

"........ I won't let that happen I can promise that at least"  
He growled alsolutely furious

Varian took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to steady himself.

He standing next to him looking extremely worried

Lappet was getting set up extremely excited for the next class but anxiety was swelling up in his chest he wasn't the best public speaker but he would try.

There was suddenly a loud explosion coming from the school and the doors were thrown open, three figures bolting out of them towards where the class was to be held.

Lappet immediately yelled for the twins to and started running towards explosion whistling for lion lions scooped him up placing him on its back and started running towards the explosion. He aimed at the figures at first  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

One student was a Gryffindor, the other two were Slytherins, Alastor and lost. Lost looked at the other two with an incredulous look, "that's a good question. What the heck just happened?!"  
The Gryffindor bit his lip, looking back as the smoke starting to drift from out of the open doors "s-sorry... that was probably my bad..."

The teacher looked at them kind of pale  
"What kind of casting did you do!? or did it backfire are you sure there's no fire or danger right now?"

The Gryffindor spoke up again "Okay, look, my family was cursed a long time ago, so that anything that can go wrong around us, will. And in a school full of magic..." he trailed off.  
Lost raised an eyebrow. "That seems really dangerous..."  
Alastor narrowed his eyes, "it is, but it's manageable."

"........okay... so there is no fire right now and no one's hurt or should I check??"  
He kind of stared at him in disbelief who the hell would curse the family with this 

"There was no one in the classroom but us" the Gryffindor replied. " there shouldn't be any fires, as the room was made of stone, but you can never be to careful... I saw a teacher running in to investigate just before we got out of there."

He huffed softly relaxing a bit   
"okay good..."  
He got off of Lion and gently gave him head scratches before walking back to the twins still kind of on edge still

Varian had been watching from afar, not really in the mood to get up, the Gryffindor spotted him and rushed over to where they were sitting, Alastor following him.

Indigo cautiously watched them and Lappet sat down trying to quell his nerves lion laid mostly in his lap he tried to pur but of course it sounded like growling or roaring

The Gryffindor stopped once he drew near. "Hey, Varian, right? I saw what happened last period. Are you okay?"  
Varian blinked, hesitating for a few seconds, "yeah... just some scars..."  
The brunette smiled, "that's good, I have quite a few scars myself. I'm glad you're okay... I was worried it might be my fault."  
Alastor cut in, "It's not your fault, Milo."

"Some Gryffindors tripped him not you they even laughed about it so.. it's not your fault"  
He huffed softly 

"Yeah... Delilah and Avery are kind of...."  
"Assholes" Alastor finished for him.  
The Gryffindor, who was apparently named Milo hesitated, before making an iffy gesture with his hand. "Not what I was going for... but yeah...."

Indigo kind of glared at alastor knowing his brother is a bit touchy on cusses  
"Yeah.. but did you see what Andrew did?"

Varian bit his lip at the cuss, but didn't say anything.  
Milo nodded, hesitating "...I'm usually not the kind to speak against authority... but.... he isn't a good teacher. He didn't teach us anything, and was actively prejudice against you..."

"Yeah.... maybe with enough complaints he will have to leave..I don't...know thought"  
More students started walking towards this area the teacher anxiously waited

"...the headmaster doesn't fire teachers mid-year unfortunately.. teachers are too hard to find... if he does get fired, it will be at the end of the year" Milo said, with a tone of disappointment.  
There was snickering from behind him and he turned to see the two Gryffindors who had tripped Varian walking past them.   
"I knew he wasn't really a Gryffindor." One of them giggled to the other, "Hanging around the Slytherin failures."  
The other suppressed a chortle, turning to the four of them, Alastor had his fists clenched, if looks could kill, they would both be dead where they stood.  
"How's your hand?~" the taller of the two asked mockingly.

Lion stared two gryffindor's growling he stepped in between the slytherins and the two gryffindor's it's a eyes were glowing and it roared in their face

They both screamed, falling back and scrambling away.  
Varian rubbed at his gloved hand, looking away, and Alastor took a deep breath to calm himself.

The lion whipped around staring at them kind of lunged at Indigo. He yelped and the lion surprisingly carefully took out a candy bar seems like he takes payments. He walked away carrying it in his mouth  
"What the hell.."

Varian snorted, smiling at his brother.

"What the heck is it it's a lion but it's bright pink??? He better not have dyed it or something.."  
He huffed softly crossing his arms

"Well there are a ton of magical creatures... maybe they're one we haven't heard of yet."

He huffed softly  
"Maybe.."

Varian sighed and stood up. "It looks like class is starting."

"..... I find it ludicrous but a hot pink lion even exists.."  
Soon everyone was sitting staring at Lappet and Lion. Lappet smiled and spoke   
"Welcome to the class! As you probably guessed for doing the care for magical creatures! I am your new teacher you can just call me Lappet! So you're not going to do anything too crazy today we're just going to try to bond with a creature I will explain how to handle and take care of it if you ever want to have and take care of a hippogriff! There will be other types of creatures as well not just come on!"  
He beckoned the class to follow and he started walking into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you actually read this and you aren’t just people I know, I’d love if you left a comment on what you thought of this random crap.


End file.
